El Demonio
by Hessefan
Summary: Como líder de los Ejecutores conocía a fondo las razones que mantenían prisioneros a los cautivos. Motivos altruistas o que algunos tildarían de absurdos. Arriesgarlo todo, sólo por amor. * Situado antes del capítulo 4 de Redemption*


—Disclaimer: Saihôshi no me pertenece, si así fuera Yinn tendría total protagonismo x´D y se follaría a Sastre duro y parejo acabando en un trío siniestro con Kaleth. Todo de sus respectivas autores, o séase: Estudio Kôsen (Aurora y Diana).

—Dedicado por supuesto a sus creadoras, sin ellas éste fanfiction no existiría.

—Gracias Gato (Metanfetamina/Cheshire Cat) por ser mi beta en esta ocasión xD Me has dado ayudado muchísimo.

_Ay, que nervios. Perdón por arruinar la calidad literaria de Saihôshi con éste fanfic, pero desde que descubrí la obra de la mano de Ivrea siempre quise escribir algo, y ahora que tengo el visto bueno de las autoras y leí la segunda parte nada ni nadie me para ¿?_

_Por cierto, incauto lector, si sigues la obra, ten presente que puede haber spoilers. Es decir, si no conoces la segunda parte (__**Redemption**__) no tendrás ni put* idea de quién es Nieve y encima te enterarás de algunas cosas y luego querrás matarme._

_El que avisa no es traidor. (Puedes leer la segunda parte aquí: http: //www. stkosen. com/saihoshi/lista -junta los espacios-)_

_A su vez, dicha obra está en proceso, por eso intentaré ajustarme al cannon hasta lo que leí publicado (capítulo cuatro) si pasado el tiempo encuentras incongruencias del tamaño de una catedral deberás tener presente esto (No soy adivina y no puedo suponer lo que las autores tienen en mente)._

_Posible Ooc, también pido perdón por esto… pero en Nieve está semi justificado eh._

_

* * *

  
_

Como líder de los Ejecutores conocía a fondo las razones que mantenían prisioneros a los cautivos. Motivos altruistas o que algunos tildarían de absurdos.

Arriesgarlo todo, sólo por amor.

Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de pura incredulidad. Lanzó un suspiro en la soledad de sus aposentos, se sentía agotado. Que el Supremo les hubiese otorgado el perdón, el peligro inminente que representaba Azor, la rebeldía de Shen quien se rehusaba a acatar las órdenes perdiendo los estribos… Todo eso se resumía en una intolerable jaqueca al final de la jornada.

Esto le resultaba agotador al "líder", que en el fondo, por muy guerrero y Ejecutor que fuese, no dejaba de ser humano y, como todo humano, a veces —cuando se encontraba a solas— se reconocía derrotado.

Y es que el "líder" no debe mostrarse, nunca, de esa forma. Correspondía dar el "ejemplo", dejar de lado las perturbaciones y toda perplejidad.

Nadie sospechaba lo duro que era para Nieve aparentar una cosa por fuera y ser otra por dentro.

Y sólo bastaba con una presencia, fuese ésta la de un guerrero, escudero o sirviente, para que Nieve adoptase su _máscara_, esa que había aprendido a labrar con el tiempo y duros entrenamientos.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a dejar el mapa de lado: no tenía sentido concentrarse en él si precisamente lo que menos lograba hacer era concentrarse.

Supuso que caminar en la quietud de la noche sería una empresa fácil de sobrellevar, empero, las miradas que recibía de los pajes que hacían guardia lograban situarlo en una situación incómoda.

Pero claro: el "líder" nunca se mostraba nervioso.

Sus pies lo condujeron por senderos desolados, ansiando un poco de verdadera soledad. No de esa a medias, acompañada de rígidas contemplaciones.

Todos le temían, todos sabían que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él los acabaría, sin remordimientos, sin titubeos. Lo que nadie percibía era que Nieve, como su nombre lo indicaba, era puro e inmaculado pero a la vez _tormenta_.

No era un monstruo, lo habían hecho así. Nunca tuvo problemas con ello, pero en el presente comenzaba a sentirse atiborrado.

¡Era culpa de esos malditos traidores! Traidores que habían sembrado una semilla en su interior, cavilaciones sobre las cuales no le apetecía reparar porque hacerlo sólo ocasionaría alterar su estoica forma de ser.

Sí, conocía a fondo la motivaciones del Guardián del Norte para desertar: un muchacho venido a menos que no podía canjearse ni por cinco bolsas de harina (debía ser amor o ese tal Kaleth era un perfecto amante); y el otro, el que le ocasionaba serios dolores de cabeza puesto que cada día frenar los ímpetus de Shen era tarea imposible, presencia intimidatoria incluida.

Ese tal Yinn —a quien irónicamente apodaban "Demonio"—, ese Guardián que había arriesgado tanto o más que el del Norte sin recibir nada a cambio.

¿Nada a cambio?

Era evidente que el susodicho no mostraba un ápice de arrepentimiento, tal vez porque ayudando a Sastre había logrado hallar algo semejante a la paz interna, esa que tanto había necesitado y que parecía ser difícil de conciliar.

Y aunque no lo hubiese conseguido del todo… había valido la pena.

_Leah_…

Ese nombre se clavó, cual daga envenenada, en sus entrañas. Frenó de improviso sus pasos para reparar de inmediato en el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

¿Por qué demonios sus pies lo habían llevado hasta las mazmorras? O quizás era sólo su cansado espíritu el que lo había guiado hasta allí.

Se acercó hasta los oxidados barrotes, con algo de duda respecto a los pasos a dar. Acaso, _El Espectro_, ¿tenía miedo? Eso era imposible, sin lugar a dudas, empero ese temor que comenzaba a apoderarse de él era tan real como el blanco color de sus cabellos y la belleza de su rostro.

Y es que si su porte llamaba la atención, su exótica cabellera no se quedaba atrás.

Se percibió acobardado, no por la inofensiva presencia de los Guardianes encadenados y dormidos a golpes, si no aún más preocupante por descubrir que anhelaba velar por él…

Suspiró aliviado, recordó de súbito que el Supremo les había otorgado un indulto.

Seguiría vivo, tal vez y con mucha suerte. Eso le consolaba. Pese a no conocer el futuro por delante, pese a saber que jamás sería capaz de mostrar ni sus miedos más recónditos ni sus deseos, le reconfortaba imaginar que tal vez su vida no se apagaría.

Se sobresaltó cuando percibió que la figura del Guerrero del Este se movía en la penumbra, pero enseguida guardó compostura enseñando su clásica postura intimidante y solemne.

Yinn le dedicó una mirada. Hacía rato que El Espectro estaba allí de pie, contemplándolos. Las razones de que el mismísimo Líder se presentase allí le fueron desconocidas.

Sastre seguía inconsciente, atado a las cadenas, cual peso muerto.

Nieve se mostró impasible, empero algo en los ojos de Yinn le llevó a tener un gesto inusual: Tragó saliva, perturbado, y parpadeó confundido.

Quería saber tantas cosas:

¿Por qué había prestado de forma tan arriesgada su ayuda?

¿Qué había sido en verdad Leah para el guardián?

¿Cómo lograba escapar, él, de un destino tan funesto?

¿Cómo lograba conseguir esa valentía?

La fuerza, la convicción de dejarse llevar por sus ideales y no por la doctrina.

Eran Guerreros y como tales, se les tenía prohibido amar y conocer los placeres carnales.

Yinn, en la vorágine de su dolor, logró esbozar una escueta sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pronunció con cierto tinte insolente, sin dejar de parecerle extraño el semblante rayano a lo vulgar que portaba ese sujeto que no hacía mucho tiempo le helaba la sangre con tan sólo una mirada.

Nieve negó con su cabeza y dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse; ahora era él quien por primera vez en su vida se sentía avasallado y cohibido ante alguien.

Más tarde, cuando lograse juntar el coraje suficiente, se presentaría en las mazmorras con los otros Ejecutores para comentarles sobre la importante misión que tenían por delante, sobre Azor y el perdón. Pero ahora era menester calmar esa extraña comezón que comenzaba a inquietarle.

Unas cosquillas muy particulares que jamás había sentido, anidándose en su estomago, bajando con lentitud hacia esa parte inexplorada, vedada, obscena.

Quizás un baño de agua tibia, quizás alguna bebida sedativa. O, quizás, acariciarse pensando en "él", fuese lo necesario para calmar esa comezón y alcanzar un poco —sólo un poco— de paz.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ya sé: no tiene dialogo y es casi un PDV de Nieve —y eso que mi favorito es Yinn—, de hecho la idea inicial era hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Yinn (que quizás lo haga, si no recibo muchas piedras) pero como Nieve recién ha aparecido, se sabe poco y nada de él, bueno… da a lugar a meter menos la pata que con otros personajes (como con Yinn que ya lo tenemos visto desde el inicio)_

_Ya sé —también— que esta pareja es rarísima, no es del cannon, pero es que Yinn merece alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz y pensar en Nieve como esa posibilidad, no sé… me pareció muy posible. Es que ambos, a su manera, son considerados "demonios", pero me gusta creer que por dentro son blanditos como el algodón._

_Prometo en un futuro, si me inspiro de nuevo, hacer algo con más trama y tal vez también algo con humor (que es mi fuerte, en el romance apesto). Shippeo el SastrexYinnxSastre… pero lo cierto es que Sastre es de Kaleth, por ende si llego a hacer algo con ellos, será un trío consentido (advertidos)._

_Saludos. Gracias a Kôsen por permitirme hacer éste fic, a los lectores por leer y los futuros R&R si los hay._

_10 de marzo de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
